


Predestined

by IslaSerena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslaSerena/pseuds/IslaSerena
Summary: A soft gasp escaped her lips as a pair of hazel eyes met hers. She could recognize those eyes anywhere. They could only belong to one person.  The ghost of her past. A figure in her nightmares she yearned to fill her senses every night. James Potter is back.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Predestined

_Lily's POV_ is _italicized._

Lily gazed in her bathroom mirror with eyes, as exquisitely green as emeralds, glistening with unshed tears.

_Why,_ she asked herself. _Why now when everything is as it should be did he decide to come back now? Is it because of his desire to wreak havoc into my life as I had done to his? Is it because of revenge?_

But whatever the reason is, she knew deep inside her heart, that he had come back for her. Uncertainty crept into Lily Evan's mind while she continued to gaze blankly at her pale reflection revealed in the mirror in front of her.

She forced herself not to shed a single tear. For she knew the moment tears trickle down her cheeks, she has enough reason to hate herself. Hate herself for being foolish. For being weak enough to let go of the love of her ife.

Lily broke up with James four years ago. Two weeks later, James left for the US under the pretense of completing his law degree. When news got out that she is finally single, her phone was never silent. Politicians, celebrities, even Olympians tried their very best to get her to say yes.

However, she chose the forbidden one. The partner-in-crime. The best friend. The brother. _Sirius Orion Black._

**[FLASHBACK]**

Yesterday, in Lily’s corner office at the top floor of the Hogworths Media Tower.

With her rich auburn hair twisted in a messy bun, Lily hurriedly scrawled a note on a Post-it and pressed it onto the file she's been scanning for typographical errors, incorrect details and grammar mistakes. Once satisfied to some extent, she was about to press her buzzer to call for Marlene, her secretary, when said secretary burst into her office, her face flushed with suppressed excitement and glee.

"Lily, these gorgeous flowers came for you just five minutes ago." Marlene said, answering Lily's unspoken inquiry.

Lily abruptly stood up and rushed towards the dozens and dozens of red roses held by glittering crystal vases, which were carried by a couple of janitors.

"Are they from Sirius?" Lily asked, unable to contain her joy and admiration for her beau.

"Nope,” Marlene replied with emphasis on the ‘p’ like a pop.

"Let me guess, is it from Mr. Wood?" Lily inquired, this time, incapable of hiding her irritation.

"I think the CEO has already gotten over you, Miss., 'cause he was seen escorting his newest business partner outside the building." Marlene trailed off, always freshly supplied with gossip.

"Then, who's it from?"

For some unknown reason, Lily's hand shook as she opened the card. Still, no words could possible describe the emotions surging in her veins the moment she read the note. It bore something heart-achingly familiar and close to her heart—his elegant handwriting. There was no name written, but she knew it was him. Undeniably. And He knew only she would recognize it.

" Marlene, give me a few minutes."

With Marlene gone, she collapsed on her seat and placed her head on her hands. _Great, just when I thought I could have peace and quiet at last, here comes trouble._

**[END FLASHBACK]**

She cancelled four meetings today because she needed a day to get a grip. _I have Sirius now._

With her silk bathrobe hugging every curve in her body, she left her bedroom and descended the stairs to the kitchen, with the very intention of talking and releasing all her problems in the kitchen, with fudge brownie ice cream as companion.

She was about to shove open the kitchen door when she heard a knock on her front door. She stopped dead in her tracks, her hand hovering above the kitchen doorknob. A shiver ran down her spine.

_Maybe it’s Sirius!_

She walked slowly towards the sound. Her heart beating loud.

She opened the door.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as a pair of hazel eyes met hers. She could recognize those eyes anywhere. They could only belong to one person.

The ghost of her past. A figure in her nightmares she yearned to fill her senses every night.

Her once-forgotten fantasy.

James Potter.

Is back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like my story. Reviews are very welcome.
> 
> I am not J.K. Rowling.


End file.
